creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VeryIrishConor
Talk Page Need a hand with a pasta? Replying to me about a question? Want to have a chat? Put your post down below. Remember to put your signature on it. RE: w:c:spinpasta Pokepastas are accepted there. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 20:52, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, I'm glad you like it! There is actually some truth (aside from the mini history lesson) to the pasta, so I'm glad it's as good as you think~. uwu FragmentedDetective (talk) 12:32, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ReEdit I'd be happy to edit it. 17:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, when I saw the title I thought it was some troll roleplaying as something for smile.jpg. But I'll do my best to get your story around XD. -- 15:27, March 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: I myself don't see a problem with one very vague reference, but I think that it would be a good idea to remove it. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 12:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC) You're Welcome! :) Well, there's always people that will be begging for more and I can understand why. I really liked the first one more myself. I can't wait to see what happens next in the chilling conclusion and I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it. :) Later, David. CryingNate (talk) 01:38, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello Re-nominated! I hope it gets accepted! :) CryingNate (talk) 21:35, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Re http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signature -- Mystreve (talk) 11:40, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Re I think there's plenty of chat mods, so I disagree with you there. However, you're right on the "rules" part of your post. The rules do need to be re-vamped. In fact, a chat mod recently re-vamped the rules on a proposal thread here, since they are, in fact, not very stringent as they stand now. Check them out, and feel free to say what you will in the comments there. Mystreve (talk) 16:42, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the jokes Ok dude, i have to say this, i am sorry for the jokes i made while you were talking about suicide. i thought you yourself was joking....i care about you and what happens about you... please don't listen to what i said i thought you were joking...i am sorry i was an asshole earlier, and i heard about your girlfriend i am sorry but suicide is not the answer, never is, never will be the answer. you might have lost her but you still have your family, who love you. you have a whole bunch of people who love you in your own family, things get better dude, i am truley sorry for my comments earlier they were ignorant. but i thought you were joking and i didn't know about your girlfriend, i am sure that can drive someone to the point of killing themselves. but, just don't please, i am fucking crying my eyes out about this.... I AIN'T HAVIN THAT SHIT! -gradonic 14:51, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Well... Okay, first, my Avatar is a customizable character from the 3DS game, Fire Emblem Awakening. Have you played it, by any chance? If not, definitely give it a try! And second, yes, I will read your pasta and let you know what I think in the comments. I'm glad your brother won't be causing trouble like that again; he should know that suicide is a very serious matter and using it as a joke, in any form, is completely unacceptable. Thanks for helping to clear the matter up, and I hope you have a good day. From CassistRabbit (talk) 21:56, July 6, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit